Dreamland Rises
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: Dreamland has fallen, now under Elfo, Luci and Bean, it shall rise again, but shall it rise as a bastion of good or as debauched evil? Only time will tell...


_Started this a week ago, lost all drive, finished Part 2 now, so here we are. The first 4k words were written before the 20__th__ so I'm ignoring the scenes before, but once we get to the meeting with Asmodeus, it'll largely be canon to the show for episode 2 and 3 before going my own way._

_I'll also be writing a fic about what I think season 3 might be like, a more serious fic than this. Just a small spoiler, BAD Elfo in this. _

"Let go of me!" A muffled voice called from a sack as the sack was dropped onto the floor of a bedchamber, struggling to get free, the voice inside the sack threatened vengeance on everyone who would dare try and imprison him.

Hearing the voice and rushing over to the sack, Bean tore through the bindings as fast as she could as Luci sprang out of it, tail flying.

"Luci!" She cried happily, grabbing the demon and pulling him in for a hug over his loud protests.

"Ew! Bean! What's going on?" Luci grumbled as he struggled against her grip. "Keep those tears away from me, snot-face."

"I didn't know what had happened to you! Oona attacked Dreamland, Mom managed to get herself and I out of there but we had to leave Dad behind, I'm not sure what happened but they rushed my here, to Maru. Mom's homeland."

"I rushed around trying to find my way to safety, to try and find you, when I was met by Big Jo, who quickly grabbed me in one of his jars." Luci told her.

"I thought he was dead, we left him in Cremmorah?"

"Apparently even volcanoes and deserts can't kill him. I'm only here now because he was paid by the wizard and the Emperor here for me." Luci told her.

"Emperor Cloyd? He's apparently my uncle, my Mom's brother." Bean said.

"You're half Maruvian?" Luci asked. "Huh, did not know that when I was sent to you from here..."

"What do you mean, sent to me from here?" Bean asked. "You're a demon, aren't you?"

"Did you think we demons just randomly annoy a human for fun? I mean, we could, but that's far too much effort. I'm all about the easy way, Bean, you know me. I was summoned by Cloyd and sent to you, to show you the ways of the dark side….Bean?" Luci asked, seeing the look of shock and the dawning spark in her eye. The spark of anger.

"They sent you to me? They wanted me to join the dark side? Why? What do they mean, dark? Luci...is my Mom the actual bad guy? Did Oona even attack Dreamland at all? What if Mom did?"

"Why don't we poke around a little, try find out what they know and what they've done? If we find anything, can always see if we can get you back to Dreamland and save the day if you insist on being all good." Luci grumbled.

"Where would we possibly find anything?" Bean asked.

"I could help with that." A voice said at the doorway. Looking over they saw a man with balding hair.

"Hang on, I know you." Bean said. "You're Cloyd's assistant, Garry?"

"Jerry." Jerry said. "You want to know what their plans is? I can show you the room with the oracle fire. It lets you see everything in the universe."

"Really? Everything?" Bean asked sceptically.

"So theys say. They don't let me look at it." Jerry said sadly.

"Lead on." Luci told him, Bean and Luci following Jerry to the flame.

"What are we going to do about this guy? He'll tell them that he showed us the flame and they'll act, they'll separate us, who knows what they'll do to you, they'll send me back to Hell if they don't dispose of me." Luci whispered to Bean as they walked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Bean told him.

Jerry showed them into a large room with a burning brazier in the centre.

"This is where yous can see and hear all." He said.

"Thanks." Bean said. "Also, sorry."

"For what?" He asked as she lifted an axe off of the nearby wall and threw it towards him, the blade striking into his skull.

"Ow." Jerry said as he fell backwards with a mundane finality, collapsing to the floor, his eyes unseeing as they closed.

"Well, he's dealt with. What now?" Luci asked.

Ignoring him, Bean stared into the dark blue flames, deep in thought.

"Elfo...wherever you are...I'm sorry." Bean said finally.

After giving Bean a moment, Luci walked over to here when suddenly they heard a voice coming from the brazier.

"Hello? Hello?" A voice called from inside the flames.

"Elfo! Is that you?" Bean asked excitedly, rushing over to the fire and staring into the flames.

"Lady, you're the one who called me." The voice in the fire responded.

"Elfo! It's me, Bean!"

"Bean?" The voice asked from the other side, suddenly sounding unsure and hopeful.

"Elfo! Yes, it's me, I'm here with Luci." Bean said into the flames.

"Elfo, is that actually you, buddy?" Luci asked.

"Luci? Is that you? Did you tell Bean to do this?" Elfo asked.

"We didn't even know we could contact you." Bean said. "Where are you, Elfo?"

"This is Heaven, Bean. It's so beautiful here, it makes me wonder why I wasted time being alive."

"Heaven?" Luci asked intrigued, an idea forming in his mind.

"What's so odd about that? If anyone earned to go there, it was Elfo." Bean told him.

"No, I mean I have a way we can bring Elfo back."

"How?" Bean asked, stunned. Could they really do it? Could they bring their friend back from the dead?

"I can't get to Heaven, but if we can get Elfo to meet us in Hell, I know a way out." Luci told her. "So, how about it? Elfo gets himself sent to Hell, I sneak the two of us downstairs, and all three of us come back up?"

"Elfo, did you get that?" Bean asked the flames.

"What did you say?" Elfo asked.

"If you can get yourself banished to Hell, Bean and I can meet you there and bring you back." Luci told him.

"But I like it here. It's peaceful and everyone is always happy." Elfo said.

"You hate peaceful happiness, remember?" Bean said, seizing on something she remembered him once telling her. "Otherwise, you'd have never left Elfwood."

It was silent for a moment before they heard Elfo reply.

"You're right. How do we do this?"

"First, how can you possibly be bad enough in Heaven to be sent down to Hell?" Bean asked.

"I have an idea." Luci grinned. "Elfo, I need you to find an angel, any angel should do, and put your arms around their neck and choke them. Attempted murder should do it."

"Can you even kill an angel?" Bean asked.

"Well you can kill a demon so probably. Now, you and I need to head down to Hell to wait for Elfo there."

"Wait, what do I need to do again?" Elfo asked.

"Kill an angel. You can do it, buddy, I believe in you." Luci said.

"Yeah, kill an angel for me too." Bean told him, severing the connection.

"So, how do we get to Hell?" Bean asked Luci.

"There's ways to get down there in every Kingdom, even Maru will have them. I just need to find it." Luci said. "Give me a minute to think...I've got it. There's an old passageway down the hall from your rooms, head there tonight, I'll meet you there with some supplies." Luci told her. "For now, just act natural, don't do anything you wouldn't normally."

"Bean?" A new voice called from the door, looking over, Bean saw her mother, Queen Dagmar, stood before her, wearing a black robe.

"Mom." Bean said.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed. What is he doing with you?" Dagmar asked, looking at Luci. "Is that Jerry? Oh heavens, what happened to him?"

"Hey, you guys got Big Jo to grab me!" Luci protested. "As for Jerry, we...we found him like this, we were on our way to raise the alarm."

"It's true, he was already like this, we were gonna come find you." Bean assured Dagmar before another thought hit her. "Mom, what's going on? Why does Cloyd want me to be evil? I thought you were supposed to be good?" Bean asked, confusion and doubt in her voice. Surely Luci had made a mistake earlier, she should have found Dagmar straight away but hearing Elfo had distracted her. She needed to know the truth. Were Maru the bad guys? If so, what had actually happened back home? She knew she needed to somehow get back to Dreamland as soon as possible.

"Bean..." Dagmar started to say, deciding to ignore what had happened to the imbecilic Jerry for now, before opening her robe and pulling out a crown from within it.

"What's that for?" Bean asked, confused.

"Bean, my daughter, there are things you are destined for that you do not yet understand. You will be the greatest monarch this Kingdom has ever seen." Dagmar told her with a smile, crown still in hand.

"Then why don't you tell me, help me understand?" Bean questioned her.

"Look, it's a complicated situation, Bean, my darling." Dagmar told her nervously. "I promise, I'll explain it all to you, later tonight. For now though, why don't you and I go get a drink, hmm?"

Bean thought back to what Luci had told her and nodded.

"Ok, Mom. Let's go get some drinks."

Dagmar pulled Bean from the room, not sparing Luci a glance as Luci watched the two of them leave. It was time for him to get ready and get Bean ready to go to Hell.

"Now, what do I need to sneak a human successfully into Hell, and then bring them back along with an elf?" Luci asked himself.

/

"So, Mom, what did you want to have a drink with me for tonight?" Bean asked her warily as they sat down in Bean's quarters. The fact her Mom was acting shifty, coupled with the fact that Maru was clearly evil, meant that Bean knew she had to get back to Dreamland and fast. She had to get away from her Mom, who she had to admit, she didn't know at all.

"Bean, like I said before my darling, there are things you don't know about yourself. A great spoke of your birth, and how you would be destined to shape the fate of the world, whether you would guide it to a path of good and peace, or of darkness and ever lasting war, a war which will make your Kingdom the strongest the world has ever known."

"Woah..." Bean said, shocked. She was important to the fate of the entire world? Not something you expected to hear, even if you're a Princess.

"You see, you are destined for greatness. I had to get you away from Dreamland, from Oona and her attack, so you could realise your potential and become the great ruler you're destined to be." Dagmar told her.

"Why? What was Oona planning?" Bean asked. Had her mother lied about Oona too? Was she actually an alright...person?

"She...she wanted to kidnap you, kill the kingdom and spirit you to Dankmire, then force you to serve her will there, influencing it so Dankmire took over the world." Dagmar told her. That should work, Bean apparently never liked Oona much, she could make Bean believe Oona wanted that, surely.

"She never did fit in with us, always speaking weird, acting like a bat most of the time." Bean said aloud, internally she was thinking, was I always this much of a bitch to Oona? When she got home, she'd have to apologise to the lizard queen.

"Don't worry, Bean, I'll keep you safe from her, here in Maru. Working together, we can make the world a better place."

"I know, Mom." Bean smiled at her.

"I can't spend too long with you my dear, not yet." Dagmar told Bean after another drink. "I need to finish getting everything ready for later. When I see you again, I'll tell you everything, about your destiny, about the prophecy, everything." Dagmar promised her with a smile, downing her glass and standing. Bean waved her away before finishing her own and heading off to find Luci. She needed to get out of here and get Elfo back, now.

/

Luci grabbed the final touch just as he saw Bean headed past him, back towards the room with the brazier. Walking past the corpse of Jerry, who he was surprised to see was still there, he came in behind Bean.

"I've got your stuff. Here, dress in this. You need to look like a demon if you're going to Hell. I've got one for Elfo too when we meet him." Luci told her.

"Why do I need to look like a demon?" Bean asked him.

"Well, do you want to be caught and tortured for eternity or not? If not, look like a demon and blend in. If you do, go as you are, see if I care."

"Alright, Ill be dressed up. So, how do we get there?"

"Follow me." Luci told her as he led her from the room, Bean grabbing a candle on her way, down another corridor , heading to a flight of steps. Heading up the steps, they noticed there was just a carving of the eye of Maru,with no door.

"What do we do now?" Bean asked, as Luci noticed a crack in the wall and slipped inside.

"I'll open it from this side, give me a minute."

"Bean?" Dagmar asked from behind her, spinning around, Bean saw Dagmar holding the crown once again.

Looking at the door and realising where they were, Dagmar smiled at Bean.

"Like mother, like daughter."

"I am not like you." Bean said, dropping the candle onto the steps below as the wall opened behind her, running through the wall, she heard an explosion behind her and her mothers cry as she was blasted back.

"This way, hurry!" Luci told her, pulling her along before Bean could race back. "Plenty of time to look later, for now we gotta go, Bean!"

Rushing into the room, they were greeted with the sight of Jerry. Alive.

"How in the world-?" Luci began as Jerry looked at the two of them.

"I'm not dead, suffering greatly though." He murmured as he raised his hands and rushed towards them, axe still impaled in his head. Part of him mused about how he had come to prominence helping Emperor Cloyd and Rebecca, killing his own mother in a sacrifice to prove his loyalty, would he also die for his loyalty?

"How about now?" Luci said, jumping up and whacking the handle of the axe, burying it further into Jerry's head.

"Ow." Jerry said as he fell backwards once again. He could hear a voice calling him. Who was it? He looked up to see his mother, old and stern, but with a twinkle of love in her eyes.

"Mom?" Jerry asked.

"Hush now, my child. It's alright. You're at peace now." Jerry smiled, thinking of how he needed to apologise to her, for what he couldn't quite remember, then he closed his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Bean asked, poking Jerry with her foot to make sure he truly was down this time.

"Follow me hot stuff." Luci said with a wink, pulling a lever, a spiral staircase opening below. Looking over it, Bean could see it winding forever, into the darkness below. The heat coming from the hole told her exactly what was down there though.

"Put this on." Luci said, giving Bean a large black costume and heading down the stairs. As Bean went to follow him, she felt a sharp tug on her head and was thrown backwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dagmar snarled, her robes ripped, her face sliced, her hair mangled.

"I'm going to get out of here." Bean told her. "I can't believe I ever trusted you. How could you, Mom? What did you do to Dreamland?"

"I saved you, Bean! Now, take the crown and fulfil your destiny." Dagmar demanded, holding the crown out to Bean again. "Place it on your head and let the prophecy be fulfilled!"

Bean held her hands out, Dagmar placing the crown in them.

"Now, Bean. Put it on." Dagmar told her.

Smiling, Bean raised her hands before letting out a loud burp, as Dagmar looked in shock, Bean sprang into action, throwing the crown high into the air, she jumped up, kicking Dagmar back, as Dagmar stumbled, Bean grabbed the crown and launched it into the hole, letting it fall into the abyss.

"NO!" Dagmar roared as Bean slammed into her, sending her sprawling. As Dagmar struggled to regain her standing, Bean raced towards the stairs. As she approached them, she felt Dagmar grab onto her again.

"I've sacrificed too much for Maru and for making sure the prophecy happens, now you will obey me, Tiabeanie!" Dagmar told her daughter.

Smiling softly at a happier time, Bean replied "The only people who call me Tiabeanie are my best friends and my worst enemies." Before shoving Dagmar away and jumping into the hole. She could only hope that when she landed, whatever force was in Hell would be kind to her.

As the wind whistled in her ears and the heat from below grew ever hotter, she closed her eyes.

/

Elfo was in a pickle.

"Get to Hell? Kill an angel? How do I even do that? Can they even die? Why would I want to go back there, when I was alive it was just pain, but here, it's perfect bliss."

A voice in Elfo's head answered him.

'But here you're always happy. You remember what that was like, back in Elfwood?'

Elfo did remember. He hated always being happy. He longed, just once in a while, to be miserable.

"So, I can get used to happiness for eternity." Elfo tried to reason with himself.

'What about Bean?' The voice asked again and Elfo froze. 'Could you really go on, knowing that she was risking everything for you, and you didn't go back to her? You could have her, you know? You still love her, and she clearly loves you.'

"You're right." Elfo admitted softly to his inner voice. "I couldn't do that, not to Bean. What do I need to do to get sent to Hell though? How can I kill an angel?"

'You could always just ask to be sent down?' The voice said, amused. 'Maybe they'd let you.'

"Erm, Angel person?" Elfo asked aloud, wondering if anyone would answer him at all. After a moment, a small person popped up above him with an operators phone desk.

"Hello Mr Elfo, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I was just wondering, if I wanted too, would I be able to be sent down to Hell?"

"Why would you want to go down there, Mr Elfo?" the Angel asked.

"I just do. Can I go?"

"It is highly irregular. The only certain way to go down is to commit a mortal sin whilst up here, something that just doesn't happen." the Angel informed him.

"Well, so much for the nice way." Elfo muttered before springing into action, surprising the Angel as he wrapped his tiny arms around the Angel's neck and squeezed, the Angel spluttered and tried to break out of Elfo's grasp as she started to choke, pressing all the buttons on her phone desk that she could.

"Security! Emergency!" An alarm blared as Elfo stopped choking the Angel and looked around in shock, the Angel took that moment to vanish again, hurrying away before Elfo could continue his assault.

"Now what do I do?" Elfo asked his inner voice, hearing no reply he sighed.

"Mr Elfo?" A new voice said, turning he saw another Angel above him. "You have violated the rules of Heaven, and attempted to commit a mortal sin. You are hereby banished to Hell for all eternity." The Angel said with an air of finality, before grabbing Elfo and throwing him, with a scream, Elfo felt himself falling, before it suddenly became very hot and dark.

"Where am I?" Elfo asked himself quietly.

"This, my friend, is Hell." Luci said, looking at him as he appeared before him. "So, how was Heaven?"

/

Bean could feel herself falling, she had finally escaped from Maru. But now she had no idea what was awaiting her at the bottom, and for once, she felt ok with that.

'If this is the end, it isn't the worst thing that could have happened to me today.' Bean thought to herself, then she saw what was below her. A river of magma.

"I was wrong, oh god, someone, help!" Bean screamed as she got ever closer to the fire, as she came within twenty feet of it, suddenly she felt herself rising again, looking up, she could see a great winged beast carrying her away from the magma, with an all too familiar face.

"Luci?" Bean asked in amazement.

"Yeah, yeah, can't really torture you for all eternity so good if you cease to exist, can I?" Luci asked, landing on a ridge and transforming back into his usual self.

"How did you do that?" Bean asked, confused.

"In Hell, we have access to all of our powers. Not just the cheap tricks I can do back on Earth." Luci told her with a grin. "Now, get that costume on. You need to look the part down here, Bean."

"Alright." Bean said, quickly getting changed. "Now what do we do?"

"Now, we go look for an elf and hope we don't get seen by any other demons and especially not by the Devil himself. That would be bad. Very bad."

"How come? I mean, I look like a demon now, don't I?"

"It'll fool gullible idiots like most demons, but the Devil himself? Unlikely." Luci said. "Luckily, Hell is a big place, we should be fine. The issue is, looking for Elfo will take time unless we use the Book of Hell which tells you where everyone in Hell is. The problem? It's in the Devil's lair, so we have to risk meeting him to get it."

"I say do it. We need to be as quick as possible. You said yourself, it's big, maybe he's not there?" Bean asked.

"Misplaced optimism, love it." Luci said. "Alright, let's go."

The two of them headed through the vast wastelands of Hell, Bean staring in wonder at the rivers of fire and the waterfalls that had nothing but magma in them, the cries of tortured souls though made her hasten her pace, whilst Luci smiled.

"Ah, I've missed this place, it's good to be home sometimes, you know?" He asked Bean who nodded.

"Yeah, I know that feeling, Luci." She said softly.

"We'll get back to Dreamland and sort everything out, if there's one thing I learnt about you, Bean, you don't give up too easily, no matter how often I try to convince you too."

"Thanks, Luci." Bean smiled at him.

"Now, the Devil's lair is not far and the book is in the centre, I can get us in easily enough and getting out should be fine too, so long as you're not noticed." Luci said as they trekked further through Hell.

"Why don't we just fly?" Bean asked.

"I don't want people to see me with you, we need to be discreet, me just flying in will tip them off, they won't expect anyone to just walk in when demons can fly in and humans wouldn't dare come up here. We'll be fine if you're quiet and fast." Luci said as they overcame a crest in the wasteland and before them stood a small building, seeing it made Bean feel sick.

It was a twisted, demonic representation of Dreamland's castle, complete with magma river that flowed into a waterfall of fire.

"Oh yeah, knew I forgot to mention something." Luci said, seeing the look of horror and shock on Bean's face. "Don't worry, it's much bigger on the inside."

"Luci, what is this?" Bean asked, shocked at the sight. Did they copy Dreamland? Did they somehow influence the builders of Dreamland to copy this? If they did, how and why?

"Home from home. Oh, you mean the design? Yeah, we made it so your builders would copy this. Like it?"

"Frankly, it sickens me." Bean told him.

"Spoilsport." Luci grumbled as they headed towards the towering structure.

"Can we just get Elfo and get out of here? We need to get back to Dreamland." Bean told Luci as they got to the doors.

"Relax, Bean, we'll be in and out in minutes. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Bean asked him.

"Well I don't know, it's a pretty big place, and it's been a while. Hopefully we can be fast." Luci told her as they entered the building. Bean's eyes widened as she saw inside it, seeing all the winding staircases, crossing over one another, demons walking what appeared to her to be upside down.

"How do we find our way in all of this?" Bean asked Luci in a furious whisper as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know? Let's go hunting for the book." Luci said.

Moving through the castle, walking upside down and crossing their own path again and again, falling for what felt like no time at all yet also somehow an eternity, eventually they found themselves stood before a large dais with a massive tome on it.

"Here we go. The Book of Hell." Luci said, jumping up onto the dais as Bean opened the book.

"There's a surprising number of Pope's in here." Bean commented, flicking through the pages.

"Who are you?" A voice roared behind them as the ground shook, the two of them scrambled to see a giant imposing figure with long curved horns and thick black wings.

"Juanita Demonheimer." Bean said with a stutter.

"What business have two sub level demons here?" He asked as Luci jumped forward, pulling Bean's hood down to expose her.

"I was here to bring this live human soul to you, my lord." Luci bowed.

"Excellent work, Luci. For this, you'll be promoted. Now take her away to suffer her eternal torment."

"Actually, if you just give me a minute, you might want to give me two promotions." Luci said with a grin as Bean looked at him shook and betrayed.

"Why is that?" Asmodeus asked before the ceiling opened and Elfo crashed with a scream into the floor, Luci standing over him.

"Where am I?" Elfo asked weakly.

"This, my friend, is Hell. So, how was Heaven?"


End file.
